The invention relates to a headrest: which pivots forward, by lever action, as a result of a mass of the upper body of a vehicle occupant acting on a pressure-bearing surface in the event of an impact from the rear.
A headrest of this type is known from EP 0 627 340 B1, the backrest containing a U-shaped frame such that the U-web runs within the backrest, beneath the top edge thereof. The U-web forms a pivot bearing there for a double-armed headrest carrier. The top lever arm bears the headrest, while the bottom lever arm constitutes the pressure-bearing surface which, in the event of a rear-end crash of the vehicle, is subjected to loading as a result of the mass inertia of an individual sitting on the seat, this going hand in hand with the headrest carrier pivoting and the headrest moving in the direction of the back of the vehicle occupant's head. On the other hand, this configuration is of no use in the event of a head-on crash of the vehicle. This is because there is no follow-on movement of the headrest.